To Cherish
by xXGreenHeartXx
Summary: The girls have been through a lot in life, so to escape from any more pain, they move in with their step-mother. The trio of sisters expect to find a place of peace in the new town, but with the encounter of three boys, will that really be possible? Was it a good idea to move in the first place? MIXED PAIRINGS! PLEASE R&R! :)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

Blossom stood still, admiring the object in her hand. Seeing how she wouldn't have time to do it later, she took her time looking over it now. It was a picture in a picture frame, that she always placed on top of her nightstand. The picture remained untouched for many nights and days, so why was it being admired now? Why was it being noticed even more today?

Blossom's fingertips lingered over a man in the photograph. It was the face of the best scientist she had known -Professor Utonium. The girl stared deeply into the picture as if trying to send a message to the man in the picture. But as hard as she tried, she knew that was far from possible. She missed that smart and intelligent man, she missed his smiles, and she missed his fatherly hugs.

And though she knew that she was not going to get any more hugs, smiles, lectures, or any kisses on the cheek from her loving father, Blossom still longed to see her creator at least once more.

The girl sighed and placed the old picture in the almost-full cardboard box. Taking one more look at it, she smiled a sad smile. She closed the lids and sealed it with transparent tape. Blossom grabbed the heavy box and before she could start walking to the door of her empty room, someone came in startling the redhead beauty. The person was Bubbles seeing that the being had light blue eyes.

"You ready, Blossom? Do you need any help?" Bubbles said with an assuring smile. Blossom smiled back before walking towards the blonde girl, "No, this is my last box anyway." Bubbles nodded letting her sister walk past her.

Bubbles examined Blossom's room for anything being left behind but saw nothing. She exhaled a sigh before closing the door and walking downstairs to where Blossom was. The blue Puff looked at her surroundings once more knowing she would miss the house where she and her sisters were created and raised. She wished they could stay here forever, but the choice to move out was already set in stone. No going back, no chickening out now.

The leader of the trio placed the last box in the trunk of the white, SUV car and closed the trunk hood. "Bubbles, come on, it's time to go!" shouted Blossom over to Bubbles who finally came out of the house. She had a black, flap backpack strapped to her back with her stuffed animal, Octi, poking out on one of the flaps. The cheerful girl closed the front door of the house and skipped over to the car.

The two sisters were already in the car ready for the road trip across the state to begin. But Blossom stood outside the driver's door looking at the house. She didn't know if she was making the right decision, but she hoped she was, knowing her sisters were counting on her. Finally, after copy-and-pasting the memory of the house, she opened the door of the white car and sat comfortably on the leather seat. She slid her seat belt on and glanced at her sisters.

Buttercup had the back seats all to herself seeing how she was stretched out. She held her tablet in front of her probably watching a movie or something. Bubbles was in the passenger's seat looking out the window. Blossom smiled gently and placed her hands on the wheel. "Everyone ready?"

Bubbles nodded turning to her sister. The green-Puff just lay there staring at the screen. The leader started the engine, changed the station wanting to listen to something good, and drove in reverse out of the driveway. Blossom nodded over to Bubbles who looked like she needed a big hug letting her now everything was going to be fine and drove away from the neighborhood. The old house was now drifting further and further away from reach.

There was no going back now.

* * *

 **So this is a chapter story, like I promised, yay! If you're confused about what is going on in the story so far, please read the summary again, or you can PM me and we can talk about it.**

 **Anyway, I said this before, but I'll say it again, this is a mixed pairing story, so if you don't like, do not read -simple as that.**

 **For all you guys out there who are original pairing fans, I'm offering a deal...when this story is complete, you can PM me in request of an original pairing version of this story -only if you want.**

 **I know -so far- how this story will unravel because I did make a plot diagram for this story meaning I expect the story to go smoothly. But if you have any ideas on what I can add to make this piece of writing more interesting -I am more than happy to go over your idea(s) and concepts.**

* * *

 **xXGreenHeartXx**


	2. Arrival

"Buttercup...Buttercup!" Bubbles shook the unconscious green sister by the shoulder. Buttercup opened her eyes slowly adjusting to the only light source which was the light from the car. "Huh?" Her voice muffled and sleepy.

"We're here, Buttercup!" Exclaimed the cheery sister. Her blue eyes glowing even through the darkness of the streets. Buttercup groaned before sitting up and rubbing her eyes while letting out a yawn. That one day drive was sure an enjoyable day to Buttercup seeing how she's a sleepaholic.

The girl looked around as she got off the car and stepped onto the concrete sidewalk. Night lights had moths flying around them, the streets were dark with no sign of life besides them, and the house that they were parked next to belonged to their step-mom. The same house they visited as children. "Buttercup, come over here and help!" shouted Blossom.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Buttercup replied back. She grabbed a box from the trunk and with a firm grip she started for the open front door. Her feet basically dragging herself and the one heavy box. "Jesus Christ, is there rocks in this thing?" Buttercup whispered to herself.

Just as she was about to step on the first steps to enter the house, she heard someone coming. Buttercup moved aside to let the person pass. It was Ms. Keane, the teen noticed as the woman made eye-contact with Buttercup. "Hey, Mom, long time no see!" The girl with the box leaned over and kissed the woman's cheek.

"Hello Buttercup, I've missed you so much!" Ms. Keane said hugging Buttercup lightly from behind. "Me too!" Buttercup smiled and chuckled. The young woman let go of the green Puff and turned to help with the moving.

Buttercup continued her way inside the house and marked her room upstairs. It was the farthest to the right and was next to Bubbles' room. She smirked and placed the box in the middle of the room. It was the perfect size and shape. It was perfect for Buttercup.

"Home sweet Home!" The girl said to no one particular. "Indeed, it is!" Someone said from the hallway. Judging from the pitch, it was Bubbles.

Buttercup turned back and smiled faintly before Bubbles headed back into her room. Buttercup walked out of her new room and downstairs to get more boxes from the car. She smiled at Blossom on her way to the vehicle and picked up yet another box of her's. It wasn't long before all the boxes were delivered inside the house.

"Anyone want dinner? It must've been a long trip!" Ms. Keane questioned the girls who were on the sofa. Buttercup practically jumped out of her body in excitement, "Yes, please!"

The woman giggled at the enthusiasm of the green Puff. The other two sisters agreed more politely and agreed to help with the cooking. It wasn't their first time sleeping there considering they visited the woman when they were younger, but it was the first time staying at the house without the Professor. "G'night!" Buttercup shouted to the new family after dinner was over and walked to her room.

She opened the door to her room and walked in closing the door behind her as she went on. The said girl unpacked the box with the big letters saying 'Bed Sheets' and made her bed. The sheets were the color of mint green with white polka dots, while the pillows were plain white. Buttercup stretched a little before changing into some pajama shorts and a tank top and plugging in her phone. Her mind drifted away as she completely collapsed on the mattress like any man who hasn't slept in centuries would.

* * *

 **xXXx**

* * *

 **Morning 8:12**

Bubbles sat up in her new bed. She didn't get much sleep since she never slept well on the first night of a new house. It wasn't much of a habit, but it was something she did every time she slept over in a new home. The girl rubbed her eyes and climbed out of bed. Her toes were getting used to the texture of the pale carpet before walking over to one of her boxes.

She grabbed a blue towel from the box and headed to the hallway and into the medium sized bathroom. Blossom probably already took a shower seeing how she was an early person, Ms. Keane had her own bathroom, and Buttercup was most likely still asleep. This was her chance for a nice morning shower, and she wasn't going to refuse the offer. She closed the white, wooden door behind her and began her normal routine. The warm water coming from the shower spread steam all over the tiled room and fogged the mirror.

It was only the last week of summer before school began again. Bubbles would finally become a senior along with her sisters. But the sensitive girl worried. She worried about the little things like ' _What if I don't make any friends?_ '

Bubbles was sure Blossom would make friends quickly by how smart she was. Buttercup too, she would eventually join sports and become the sports star. But what about her? Would they leave her or their friends? No, she needed to think positively, no negative thoughts and such!

Bubbles turned the water source off and wrapped the blue towel around her delicate body. She stepped out onto the cold floor and stood in front of the mirror. Her hand swiped over the mirror hoping for the fog to go away. The blonde girl grabbed the hair dryer that was on the counter and plugged it in. And as soon as she did, air blew at her hair.

After her blonde shiny hair was all dried and ready, she slid her hairbrush through her hair getting rid of any tangles. She did this a good few minutes before placing her hair in two low pigtails and her bangs to the side creating a wave. Smiling in satisfaction, she changed into a light blue blouse, high waisted shorts, and white sandals. She walked out of the bathroom and into her room. Bubbles placed her dirtied clothes into her tall clothing basket before making her bed.

"Breakfast is ready!" A womanly voice spoke as its owner traveled up the stairs. Bubbles hurried her pace in her activity and before you knew it she was done. Ms. Keane poked her head through the door and grinned at Bubbles.

"You done, sweety?" The woman's voice was enough to warm Bubbles' morning. The girl nodded as she opened the door wider and walked out. "Morning, Ms. Keane!"

Ms. Keane hugged Bubbles before pulling back, "No need to be so formal, Bubbles. Breakfast is ready, so why don't don't you go down and eat up with Blossom? I'll take care of Buttercup." Bubbles grinned before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen dinner.

"Morning, Bloss!" The blue Puff said. Blossom looked up from the paper she was examining and smiled at her younger sister. "Good morning, Bubbles, there's your plate." She pointed to the plate beside her's.

"Thanks!" The girl sat down on a stool next to Blossom's and peeked at the paper Blossom had in hand. "What is it?" Her question directed to Blossom. "It's my schedule, your's is in another envelope on the counter."

Bubbles nodded but instead of getting up to get it, she grabbed her fork and knife ready to eat the eggs and bacon on her plate. "Good morning, Buttercup!" Blossom exclaimed seeing her black-haired sister enter the kitchen. "Mornin' Bloss, Bubbles." Buttercup sat next to Bubbles and began eating her delicious breakfast.

Bubbles nodded at Buttercup. "Are you two ready for tomorrow?" Blossom spoke, looking away from her schedule. Her grinning expression headed for her siblings. Bubbles sighed, and Buttercup just frowned at the thought of school.

"Who likes school anyway?" Buttercup said with an annoyed tone. Bubbles smirked, "Ahem..." her thumb pointing over to Blossom. Buttercup frowned even more, "...That's not Blossom." Bubbles then pointed at herself, even though she wasn't quite sure if she liked school yet.

"Nevermind, how can I communicate if you don't know my language?" The sporty female rolled her eyes and ate up every single bit of food before placing the plate in the sink. Blossom sighed turned her head to Buttercup, "Your schedule's on the counter." Buttercup turned to Blossom, "Weren't we suppose to get them tomorrow in school?" The redhead shook her head, "Mom told the school to send them by mail."

Buttercup shrugged and grabbed her envelope almost too harshly. Bubbles mentally sighed, ' _What if the school itself turns out to be no good?_ _Buttercup already despises the idea, Blossom seems calm and care-free about it, but I don't know what to feel about school..._ ' Bubbles thought. The rest of the day ran smoothly, though there was a lot of packing to do. But the trio managed to unpack everything before dinner.

"Good night, girls. Oh, and before I forget, I'll drive you to school tomorrow." Ms. Kneane spoke as she kissed the heads of each girl then going to her own bedroom to rest. "Okay mother, good night," the siblings said in unison.

Each of the girls said their 'goodbyes' and headed to their bedroom, but Bubbles wasn't too fond of the idea. She wasn't really ready to head to bed and go to school tomorrow. She wasn't even looking forward to it, as though she had made up her mind about school. Bubbles left on her trip to sleep which was around 9:05 or so. She just hoped that school wasn't as bad as it already sounded.

* * *

 **So yeah, that was chapter 1 and I really hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review and tell me what you think about it so far or if you have any advice for me, anything will do really... :P**

 **Thank you, for reading! And thank you, Pink lemonade, for reviewing! :)**

* * *

 **xXGreenHeartXx**


	3. First Impression

Blossom stood beside her already-made bed. She had taken an early morning shower, brushed her white teeth, and got dressed appropriately. Wearing a light pink sweater, gray skinny jeans, and white flats, she was ready to go. But instead of going downstairs to get breakfast as early as she normally would, she was hunched over her bed checking over her school stuff in her white tote bag. "Let's see...I have my binder, both of my journals, paper ready to go, my two books, and pencils...that should be good enough!"

Blossom smiled to herself and put the straps of her bag over her shoulder. She was just about to walk out the door until she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She turned her body around and faced her nightstand. There on the furniture was the picture of Blossom's beloved father. Blossom smiled once more before saying, "Wish me luck, father..." And with that, she left her room to head to the kitchen dinner.

Her feet never missed a beat when stepping down the stairs. It followed a certain rhythm that she always kept in mind when climbing or walking down the steps. When her feet landed on the flat floor, she walked into the kitchen grabbing an apple along the way and taking a bite of it. "Morning Bubbles!" Blossom said enthusiastically as if she was excited about going to school.

Bubbles looked up from whatever she was staring and faced Blossom. "H-Hey, Bloss..." Blossom noticed her nervousness, but she knew that if she were to ask, Bubbles would simply brush it off like nothing happened. She would have to ask her when they arrived at school. "Where's Buttercup?"

As of on cue, a voice came from behind the leader, "Right here." It was Buttercup as expected, but as Blossom noticed, her clothing wasn't. She looked like one of those Walmart shoppers that come in their pajamas just to get milk or an energy drink. She was wearing Adidas sweatpants, white converse, and a black Adidas hoodie to match. It would have been expected from Buttercup to wear such a classy style of clothing, but not on the first day of school!

She needs to make herself more presentable, as Blossom would put it. And adding to the careless and poor choosing of clothing, Buttercup's messy bun made it look like this was just another lazy Sunday! Although her choosing did make her eyes pop, it was unacceptable of her. Take Bubbles, for example, she wore something that could actually make her life and day easier. She wore a light blue high-waisted skirt, a white button up shirt -which of course was tucked in- and white flats.

It was simple but at least it was giving a good impression to the public! Blossom frowned as she opened her mouth to protest until "-Are you guys ready?"

It was mother. Blossom nodded while grinning, as did Bubbles but not that enthusiastic. The pink Puff started heading towards the front door already hearing Buttercup discuss about not eating her morning cereal. "Here...I hope this will do." The woman handed Buttercup three granola bars.

Ms. Keane had last seen Buttercup like years ago, and yet, she knows her daughter like the back of her hand. Fully well enough to know that Buttercup would be satisfied with three granola bars and to make her stop whining about breakfast. The family of four gathered up in a black regular car, and while it may seem normal and plain regular as the cover, the interior was so clean and tidy it could have been mistaken for only a day-old car. Blossom sat in the passenger's seat, and the other two sat in the back seats. The woman started the vehicle but not before checking the seatbelts across everyone's torso.

"Everyone got what they need?" Ms. Keane's voice spoke over the radio. The trio nodded seeing that everything that they needed was already in check and ready to go. "Alrighty then..."

The drive was quiet, but not the awkward and uncomfortable one screaming 'move a centimeter and everyone's gonna look at you'. It was rather relaxing and comfortable, except for the blue sister of the three. She was noticeably fidgetting which actually seemed to catch Buttercup's attention. Blossom watched from the corner of her eye absorbing Bubbles. She already planned on asking her on school grounds when Mother was out of the driveway or something, but if Buttercup opens her mouth it'll just make it worse than it already is.

If Buttercup asked Bubbles in the middle of the drive, Mother will most definatly start asking questions like, "Are you alright honey? Do you want to stay home for today? Are you sick? What's wrong?" If Bubbles did stay home for today, she probably would for the rest of the school year, and Blossom was simply not going to let that happen as the leader.

Bubbles needed to face her nerves and fast, it was only school! And if the youngest sister doesn't make any friends, which is unlikely, Blossom would be there for her as would Buttercup.

Just as Buttercup began to open her mouth to say something, Blossom glared at her. The glare was so instese, even Buttercup sensed it in a matter of seconds that she sealed her lips shut. She seemed to get the message loud and clear, no denying it. The girl just strapped her string backpack and placed her phone in her jogger pocket. Already seeing Bubbles like that just made the green fighter uneasy, even though she refused to make it noticable.

Buttercup closed her eyes and leaned back hoping to get at least a few more minutes of peace. But luck wasn't on her side today. "We're here!" The cheery mother said all of the sudden startling the nervous girl that was squirming in her seat. Poor girl was probably hyperventilating by now just seeing sweat beads forming on the sides of her beautiful face.

"Bye Mother!" The redhead said interrupting the tension forming between Bubbles and the green girl who looked shockingly at Bubbles and ready to jump in to help in any way. Closing her door, Blossom opened the back door. "Come one, we can't afford to be late!" Blossom explained even though they arrived more than early, and only like a third of the school population had arrived.

Buttercup climbed out sending Bubbles a look of questioning over her shoulder as she did so. Bubbles came out last holding a hand behind her skirt. "See you later, Mom!" The two said in unison before Blossom closed the door carelessly, but not forcefully. The girl then stared at Bubbles who was looking at the leaving car.

Bubbles shifted uncomfortably when she noticed the glare and hid behind the black-haired female who apparently had her hands behind her head like nothing mattered at the moment. "Bubbles," the leader called out to the blonde. The questioned girl didn't reply back, though. "Bubbles..." Blossom moved Buttercup gently and looked at the girl. "Bubbles, I know that you feel nervous and anxious," she paused for a bit, "...and even if you don't make any friends, which I doubt, I want you to know that me and Buttercup are here for you, okay?"

Bubbles noticed that her sister's glare softened. Those words made the blonde's nervousness go away and it made her realize what she hadn't. Even if Bubbles doesn't make any friends, was involved in a horrible crime, or even if the whole world was against the girl one day -her sisters would be there to help their sister in any way and become her shelter if needed. Bubbles smiled and hugged Blossom in return. Buttercup stood there scrolling on her phone not caring.

Blossom saw this and grabbed Buttercup's hoodie and dragged her into the hug. They remained like that for a couple of seconds until the sporty female broke the silence. "Okay, okay, she get's the point, Blossom, now let me go! You're creating a scene and it's embarrassing! People are gonna think we're weirdos and it's gonna ruin my image!"

Blossom rolled her eyes, "Whatever." The girls walked into the school, and surprisingly, it was cleaner that expected. What Blossom expected, anyway. Students were already outside the office at the entrance waiting to get their schedules. "Good thing Mom told the school to mail our schedules, otherwise we'd be stuck here," Bubbles said looking around, some students already had their papers in hand and walking out to find their first-period class.

Buttercup scrunched up her nose in disgust, "Yeah, and not to mention, it smells like dead pig!" Blossom smirked and turned to her sister, "Drama queen, I can't even smell anything!" Buttercup frowned, "Well my nose is sensitive, got a problem with that?" You'd think that after moving here, they would have been done and done with arguing over the smallest of things, but even that is being doubted. "I do, actually, if your nose is _that_ sensitive as you say it is, why haven't you bought any shoe powder yet?"

Buttercup was just about to reply back until Bubbles covered her mouth. They could attract a crowd and before they knew what was going on, they could be sent to the office. After more discussing and their journey to their lockers, the bell rang signaling that school was finally starting. Buttercup basically walked her way to History, after saying her farewell to her dear sisters. Blossom, however, walked Bubbles to Art.

The polished wood door was open letting students of first-period know that it was okay to enter. The caring redhead sister nudged Bubbles slightly giving her an assuring smile. "Remember what I told you." Bubbles nodded with her determination already skyrocketing. The blue Puff smiled at her sister before entering the class without looking back.

Blossom's smile widened as she watched her sister fill up with such courage. She started to walk to her class which was Agriculture when someone bumped into her hitting her shoulder in the process. She glanced at the person to find a blonde-haired boy. A senior -Blossom concluded by the looks of the teenager. "S-Sorry," the mysterious boy looked at Blossom for a moment before rushing ahead.

' _Rude_ ' was all Blossom thought of. She huffed and continued on. ' _Nothing to get too worked about, anyway_.'

* * *

 **xXXx**

* * *

Taking in deep breaths and letting them out, was Bubbles' way to keep calm and carry on. And to show that this type of excersise was actually working, Bubbles placed herself in a table that had a girl already sittinng across. She was the only one in that table beside Bubbles who asked, "I-Is it okay if I sit here?" The brown-haired student turned to face Bubbles. Her deep blue eyes sparkled like they would on a kid who got a pound of chocolate on their birthday.

"Uh, sure! My name's Robin! What's your's?" Robin said. Bubbles smiled as she literally lit up like a Christmas tree.

She was making friends already, and even if it was just one, she was proud of herself. All those doubts that she had before arriving at school, she earased them from her mind completely. "I'm Bubbles...Nice to meet you!" A wave of relief emerged in Bubbles. The moment school ended before Summer came, was like a boulder being lifted from the girl's shoulders.

Last year in high school back in Townsville, you could say it was pretty rocky for the girls. The tragedy they lived through affected them not only in their daily lives, but in school too. Buttercup's temper thinned and her attitude wasn't helping, Blossom's grade dropped a bit and considering she was one of the smartest people in the school, it had a _big_ impact on her -even now she isn't quite the same as she was along with Buttercup. Bubbles, however, could have suffered the most. Her grades dropped dramatically, her personality changed and it wasn't much of a boost since her friends in Townsville found it quite rude -that only affected her even further.

Even now, Bubbles can agree on one thing that she has in common with her sisters. Something she was sure won't change even if the greatest thing happened to them. They would have to carry the burden that settled itself in each of the three girls from that very day. The very day that seemed to go so slow that it had such a depressing twist to it. That day still felt like only yesterday, Bubbles could agree to that.

The late bell rang, and as soon as it did the teacher came in. Some students who were apparently late to their first class came either rushing in or just walked in like nothing happened. One, being among them, however, caught the blue-eyed girl's attention. She would be lying if she said he wasn't attractive. But the first thing that Bubbles had in mind when she saw him was, ' _Gotta keep my distance_.' His troublesome features yelled ' _Stay away from at least 10 feet radius_ ,' and Bubbles was going to do just that.

She was sure he was pure bad luck just by the look on his face. A bored, careless one that can easily send shivers down your spine. Ignorning his presence, Bubbles continued her talk with her new friend. She wished she could do just that, but part of her kept watching him from the corner of her eye. It was kind of stalker-ish, the girl admitted, but he was _too_ familiar to let go out of sight.

The Puff watched as he sat down in a square-like table, doing a one-of-a-kind handshake with his friends. "Bubbles?" A voice snapped the said girl out of her trance as she faced Robin. "Sorry, if Interrupted you, are you okay?" Robin asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah! I got distracted, that's all!" Bubbles smiled nervously. Robin smiled back.

Bubbles turned back to the boy and when she did, he was looking back at her like he somehow sensed that someone was looking at him. Almost instantly, she whipped her head back where it was and pretended she didn't notice him. Embarrassment creeped up to her face making her blush. Why was he even looking at her? _Did_ he notice her?

The female teacher entered the room. A white apron stained with bright paint of all colors hugged her waist. "Good morning, students! Welcome to Art!" The woman was already being predicted.

Predicted of being the bubbly and cheery type of teacher. "Right now, probably in ten minutes or so, there will be an assembly. For the remaining of class, until then, will be used as your free time. But that will only be for today. Starting tomorrow, you will be assigned to your first project, so be prepared."

Bubbles was a bit relieved to know that they got the rest of the class time to themselves, but Robin, on the other hand, looked uncertain. The blue Puff smiled at the girl. "Do you want to sit by me at the assembly?" The question straight out surprised the brown-haired teen. Bubbles saw this.

"If you don't want to, I-" Bubbles started.

"I do! I mean...sure, I would love to!" Robin exclaimed happily. Just seeing her smile made Bubbles proud. Maybe moving here wasn't such a bad idea, Bubbles would say.

But she still wasn't one-hundred percent sure, yet. It was only her first day here at the high school after all. She also wasn't as convinced about that boy. What he had in him that made Bubbles tense and observative was beyond her. But she was sure she would find out, she just didn't know if she'd like the results.

* * *

 **xXXx**

* * *

Buttercup wasn't sure if the situation was worst than at the beginning of class. The fact that their teacher was so stuck-up it irritated Buttercup to the point where she was a percent away from smacking him or that she was assigned in a seat between two idiots. Either way, it ruined her day. ' _Damn that teacher, he's already a pain in the ass!_ '

Buttercup bit down on her lower lip in an attempt to calm her nerves. It wouldn't help if she exploded since she'll have to deal with the man and the two idiots for the rest of the year. That is, if seating chart didn't change. Buttercup already prayed it did, no way she'd survive the first semester being stuck in the worst spot ever. And it most definitely won't help if she got pity looks from people, especially from that show-off girl who keeps sending Buttercup these pity filled looks.

' _What a bitch..._ ' Buttercup thought. Her expression wasn't any better. In fact, she looked annoyed enough to break her wooden pencil and rip the head off of the boy next to her. His attempt to flirt with her only carried her to the edge and the redheaded rich girl was making it quite worse. Buttercup bit her lip harder taking in deep breaths.

Buttercup covered her face with her hands. She was already embarrassed enough to be sitting in the jerk section, why can't the boy next to her see that? Why can't the rich girl mind her own business? ' _Damn it all!_ ' She took a deep sigh.

"Is your body from McDonald's, because I'm loving i-" before the boy could finish his pick-up line, Buttercup grabbed his shirt and held a horrifying glare. The teacher wouldn't be able to see them that easily; they were kind of at the back but not quite. And besides, the teacher was so caught up in his conversation on his cell phone to pay any mind to his students. Gee, what a _caring_ man he was to be a such a teacher. "Do you come from the sewers, because you sure look like a piece of shit to me!"

The boy squirmed under her raising his hands up in defense. "N-Never heard that one before..." he chuckled nervously. Buttercup was just about to throw him out the window if it wasn't for someone who interrupted on the perfect timing. "Don't you think you're going a bit too far? He was only joking..." The voice was deep but smooth and by the sounds of it, the boy didn't know who he was messing with.

Buttercup turned around but her grip on the other teen's shirt failed to loosen. Her green jewels met ruby red. She hated to admit it, but he was right for someone she didn't know, she would have thought, if she were to go on, she would be accused of animal abuse. "Hmph." Her hand let go of the boy, but he swore he saw her eyes glowing with green fire around them. If the boy's savior wasn't there to save him, he was sure he'd be fucked up by now.

Yep, she was definitely going on the 'Do Not Flirt With' list that was built inside his brain. Buttercup turned back on her spot and sat down. Her palm supporting her cheek looking like she was bored and annoyed. The redheaded boy sat in the desk in front of the green Puff's but not before giving her one of his serious looks. ' _Great, another jerk!_ '

Buttercup scowled making sure to send him the message. After he sat down she rolled her eyes then turning them anywhere but the flirty-boy and the guy in front of her. "Listen up students!" The history teacher finally said after his long discussion on his cellular device. "Since I am your superior, "Buttercup scowled once again, ' _Oh really, I didn't know that until now, Captain Obvious!_ '

The male teacher continued, "You will follow my every order!" The girl rolled her eyes dramatically. "We will be heading down to the auditorium. Therefore, I don't want any voices, I want silence." The man straightened his red tie and headed for the door while the students followed him.

Buttercup shoved the redheaded boy out of the way a bit before meeting up with Mitch. Mitch had actually been one of Buttercup's friends since she could remember, and yet, after he moved away to this place, she found him. You would call that luck the way two long-time friends moved away to the same place.

The boy frowned as he felt her shove past him. She was starting to get on his nerves, and he struggling against the will to trip her down the hallway. "Hey, Bricky!" A soft voice came. The said boy turned to face Princess, one of the many girls who stared at him walking to first period this morning.

"It's Brick." The boy said seriously but not rudely like you'd expect. Although he actually found Princess hot, he'd rather not mess up his reputation to go all over some hot chick. And besides, he had heard rumors in the hall saying that the girl's basically a big snob, but faked it with this 'I-care-about-everyone' mask. Buttercup, who was walking in front of the boy named "Brick" and the girl who Buttercup already knew as "Princess", trying to contain a laugh at the two.

Mitch was just snickering covering his smiling mouth with his fist. Brick scowled at the two, but thankfully, Princess didn't notice. And before she could do any more talking to the boy, he walked past her and in between Mitch and Buttercup. "Huh?" the sporty girl questioned.

Brick didn't turn to her but said, "Pretend we're all friends and keep walking." Buttercup scoffed, ' _Who does he think he is bossing us around?_ '

* * *

 **xXXx**

* * *

Blossom Utonium parked herself in a desk in the front row. She didn't see anyone that she recognized seeing that the other teens in the room were sitting next to their friends. Not that she minded, but she wanted silence for the minimum. The pink girl searched through her bag and pulled out one of her books. The Agriculture teacher was already here, but he was taking attendance first, so Blossom took this extra time to continue reading her novel.

Her cherry pink eyes skimmed the sentences of the page. Her glossy, full lips moved in a motion as if reading the words in silence. And her long orangy hair flowed down her back failing to be dull. As her hand turned the page to read another handful of words her shoulder was pushed causing her to rip the corner of the page only slightly. Her eyes widened and turned her head to face the one responsible for this, faster than the speed of light.

Her glare was threatening and filled with toxin. To her surprise, she expected the person to be some other idiot not looking where they were going, but no. It just had to be that same jerk who shoved her in the hallway. Her eyebrow raised and her mouth formed a frown. What was his problem?

"Sorry, excuse me." The blonde boy looked at her then continued walking. He didn't even recognize her! Her eyebrows furrowed and she tightened her jaw. ' _So he pushes people, and just walks off with a lame sorry?_ '

She huffed and turned back to her book. It was best if she just let it go. It won't do much help if she held a grudge against him forever just for 'accidentally' pushing her. Blossom had finished about a page before the teacher spoke. "Good morning, students!"

Blossom looked up and closed her book but not before placing the bookmark in it. "I hope you found your way around school easily, and I wish you a good day today!" The male teacher smiled happily. Blossom could probably be drooling at how she knew she was going to enjoy first period for the rest of the year with the perfect teacher. "Now, before we head for the auditorium for the morning assembly," The class stared at the man waiting for him to continue.

"I wanted to inform you that tomorrow, we will be taking our first Cornell notes. Therefore, please be prepared for that." He grinned letting the class go back to their conversations. Blossom would have gone back to reading if she didn't she see the teacher head her way. The girl flashed a smile looking straight at the teacher.

The older man stopped in front of her desk, his arms behind his back. "Good morning, Blossom!" His deep voice was gentle, yet she wondered how he even knew her name. But then again, he did take attendance. Blossom's smile didn't fade, but it did lower its size a bit.

 _'What if I did something wrong without realizing it? No, that's impossible...but what if it's about that boy from the hallway? Did he mention it to the teacher? Even if he did, he's the one who's at fault because he's the one that pushed me! No, stop being paranoid, Blossom, maybe it's something else!'_

"G-Good morning, Mr. Jones!" Blossom visible frowned. ' _Great, I stuttered! Way to go, Blossom, he must be thinking I'm some dork now!_ ' The said girl thought.

The teacher smiled in return, "I heard, you were quite the student last year! Your grades were perfect in every subject, which is why I'm pleased to have you here!" Blossom stood now giving him a smile. "Uh, thank you, sir!" Hearing this made her relieved of any doubts she had about the situation and it encouraged her enthusiasm for this year.

Mr. Jones nodded. "I also wanted to propose something. I know this is all of the sudden and even on the first day of school, but I can tell you that you already make a great student in my eyes. So, I was wondering if you'd like to join the student council? Of course, the handouts and information are handed out during the fourth week of school, but the office has a limited amount of copies they make."

Blossom grinned now. She couldn't believe she was making a good impression without even trying. Though she was sure she could've made a better one if her grades were a bit higher like they were before the whole incident. "I was given some ahead of time, luckily, and since your reputation for your grades at your last school caught my attention, I was looking forward to having you to join. Of course, when the fourth week hits, Dexter, here," he pointed to the boy next to Blossom.

He had black glasses, his hair only a bit darker than Blossom's, and he was reading a book, which she guessed had to do with chemistry. "He will help you out at the start until you get the drill. Boomer too," the man's head lifted to the same blonde that ruined part of Blossom's morning. The boy seemed unfazed of being discussed about and kept laughing with his friends who were laughing along. He was too cheerful and happy for Blossom's liking, she concluded.

Not that she would ever take him in consideration. His attitude seemed similar to Bubbles', but the comment she said about him not fitting to her liking wasn't aimed for her sister too. They were sisters to begin with, and she liked Bubbles just the way she was. Adding another Bubbles-like-twin to the picture would just be too much for her to handle. Now that her sisters, especially Buttercup, were a handful, "Boomer" would only be another burden to her.

The redheaded girl mentally sighed as to not looking forward to getting to know him good -she wouldn't bother to, anyway. It's just that the offer Mr. Jones, was proposing was just too valuable to let go of. Her gaze turned back to the waiting teacher, "What do you say?" His husky voice waiting patiently for any answer. Blossom's grin grew, "Yes!"

Mr. Jones smiled, "Good! I'll have you marked off my list." The elder's face turned to the reading boy next to them. "Dexter, what about you?" Dexter raised his face and faced the man, "Yes, please."

Blossom could tell he had been involved in this before, so that meant that at the beginning of school each year, you would have to fill out a new form. Probably to see if you still wanted to be part of the small organization. "Boomer? Would you come here a minute?" The pink Puff bit her lip as the male spoke those words.

She was sure she didn't want to encounter him again, especially for like the third time today. The said boy stopped his chatting with his friends and walked over to the man. He would be lying if he said he didn't take a look at the sitting girl who he was also walking towards. His feet stopped beside the girl's desk.

The pink-haired girl just turned her attention to the wood of her desk suddenly taking an interest in it with her right hand making contact with her cheek. He looked at her then at the teacher. "Yes, Mr. Jones?" His voice was soft and soothing -Blossom would admit that much, but either way, she didn't care at the moment. She was too busy frowning at the innocent, polished wood.

The old man half-smiled half-smirked at the blonde, male student. "I was wondering if you were still up for student council this year," Boomer grinned placing a hand behind his head, "Sure, I'd love to!" For being cheery and all rainbows -as the smart girl thought- she really didn't expect him to even join. His similarities to Bubbles' made her unsure. Bubbles' wasn't the type to join the student council, so she expected for the blue-eyed boy to be exactly the same for some reason.

The teacher lead the class out into the hallway which was already filled with noisy students. The assembly was about to start, obviously being the main reason for all the commotion and fuss coming from the boys and girls. Blossom just walked ahead squeezing and trying to get through the walking stampede.

Maybe her morning wasn't her cup of tea, but she had a feeling the rest of the day would go smoothly. At least she hoped so. Boomer wasn't much of a help, and Dexter's stoic expression just sent shivers down her spine, she just prayed that it would get better after being offered to join the student council. Hopefully, it will. Otherwise , she would probably regret even moving here.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating soon enough -I just haven't gotten around my computer that much these days. I know I'm lazy and stuff, but I kinda want to enjoy my two-month vacay before school starts again and makes my life miserable. I will still be writing (definitely), I'm just making sure I don't spend** _ **too**_ **much time in my room on my computer starving myself and getting upset for not being there for my dear fridge. :P**

 **Anywho, thank you for those who reviewed! :D**

* * *

 **xXGreenHeartXx**


	4. Dubious Feelings

"Already?" Blossom's wide eyes expressed happiness, with a touch of bewilderment. Her voice was loud, but compared to others in the classroom, she was talking with an indoor voice. Though she was speechless, and maybe a little too excited about joining the school council early, she made sure she didn't jump out the roof or do her own little victory dance.

"Yeah, they decided to just move the due date two weeks ahead. But since you're already in the program, there's nothing to worry about!" Said Mr. Jones with a satisfied smile playing at his lips.

So now that she's got all that out of the way, all there's to do is to show up next afternoon at the welcome meeting.

But still...Blossom couldn't help but think, what if her grades were better last year? Surely nothing would have changed right? It was only expected, she was deeply affected and she was sure that it wasn't long before she went into a mental breakdown. Yet, now that Blossom thinks about it, she should have just focused on school -at least it would have served as a distraction from what was really going on, right?

Blossom shook her her head at the thought. How could she think like that? She still got into student council; she should be screaming with joy -mentally of course.

"I'll leave you to it, okay?" Mr. Jones piped up immediately taking Blossom away from her thoughts. "O-Of course, Mr. Jones!" And with that, she was left alone once again doing her schoolwork in the form of paperwork. Lots of paperwork -but alas, she didn't mind. It was just another way to prove everyone that she could handle anything in her way, even if it's a tragic event that would ruin part of her mentality -even if she didn't show it.

"Blossom Utonium, was it?" A deep calm voice startled her from behind. She turned abruptly only to find it was none other than Boomer himself. She frowned both mentally and physically, after those stunts he pulled (of course not on purpose), she despised him, but no hatred or grudges since it was the smallest of things. But enough to anger her and make her want to yell his ear out of existence. Again, something she wouldn't do with the calm and collected side of her.

"Yes, it is." Blossom wanted nothing to do with the conversation, and she tried to give him hints with small talk.

"My name's Boomer." He said with a large amount of pride. However, Blossom only hummed in response. Boomer took it as a sign to keep talking; completely and utterly mistaken.

"I take it you're the quiet and shy one, am I right?" To be honest he didn't expect her to answer it. He expected her to blush madly. Who wouldn't? He was one of the most 'hottest' boys in high school as some girls like to put it. And along with his looks, also came that charming personality of his. So kind, so modest, so manly...that was his facade. He's broken so many hearts from different girls, so maybe that's why he 'thought' Blossom was just another girl with a shy quiet demeanor. Because he's dealt with that kind of girl before. But even his preference came to a certain limit. His reputation was important to hold, so messing with _those_ kinds of girls was never an option.

"Only people who don't know me would say that." Blossom started without leaving her paperwork. Boomer was more than surprised by the answer but his expression quickly softened and smiled that heart-warming smile. But someone like Blossom was smart enough to say that smile was beyond fake. "If I were you, I wouldn't jump to conclusions when you first meet someone. You don't who they really are or how their personality really is," she paused and looked at the boy in front of her, "I could assume you were the annoying type who like to charm girls with that fake smile of yours. But again, I could be wrong couldn't I?" She expected for him to frown and tell her off or something. Even making fun of her...but he didn't. He smiled.

"That was unexpected." Indeed it was, Blossom thought. "And I think it's safe to say I've learned my lesson from a beautiful girl." Blossom looked unphased at the compliment, but her mind was puzzled. "So in return, I'd like to learn more about you. Maybe we have more things in common then we thought. How 'bout it?"

"No thanks." The redheaded girl quickly responded as soon as the words left his tongue. She stood up with the papers in hand ready to leave the classroom as the bell rang. But a gentle yet strong hand placed itself above her elbow. She turned to him with an annoyed and confused look, but before she could question it he spoke.

"Then I challenge you." At this Blossom rose her eyebrow, yet she didn't want to leave just yet. She became interested in what he had to say. Nobody's ever challenged her to do anything.

"To see who's better. Just you and me." Blossom almost wanted to laugh in his face. For a moment there she thought he was actually getting to something. She shrugged his hand off of her and continued on her journey. But she thought about it secretly. Maybe it'd be a good idea -maybe he could serve as a stupid excuse for distraction from all the pain. She abruptly stopped in the doorway of the Agriculture-based classroom. Her head turned fully to him but her body stayed put.

"I accept."

* * *

Bubbles sat in her seat in the Art classroom. Since she started school she could only say that things weren't going as easy as they did on the first day of school -and she didn't expect it to. Robin Snyder continued to not only hang out with Bubbles but also become friends with Blossom and Buttercup, Bubbles did make a many more acquaintances and friends, but she hung out with Robin the most.

Just as she was about to speak to Robin, a shoulder bumped into her. She could tell it wasn't an accident but on purpose. Robin furrowed her eyebrows at the person behind bubbles.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Maybe if you moved out of the way I wouldn't have pushed you." That sickening voice, Bubbles didn't recognize it, and part of her didn't want to find out, but she forced herself to turn around only to find a curly redheaded girl with big brown eyes staring straight into her soul as she smirked.

Bubbles opened her mouth to say something when all of the sudden a manly hand grabbed hold of the girl's shoulder roughly. She turned to face the one and only, Butch. She frowned in distaste, "Excuse m-"

She stopped speaking once she saw that glare in his eyes. He was serious and most of all, he had 'danger' written all over him, nobody dared to anger him in such a mood. Princess Morbucks was included. So instead of making a snarky remark, she pushed past him and into her seat which was at his table where most of his friends and her friends sat. Basically the 'cool table' or something.

"Um...thanks?" Bubbles managed to whisper to the boy who was now walking away with his hands in his jeans front pockets. And even if her voice was there, she could tell he heard by that deep snicker she heard. She slowly turned her head to Robin who questioned Butch's' actions just now.

Bubbles didn't dare turn around to figure out if he was still looking at her with the same glare he gave Princess, but she could tell he was. She could almost feel that burning sensation from the glare. And to be honest, it scared the crap out of her. If she didn't feel uncomfortable before, she was sure she did now.

But surely one glance wouldn't hurt, right?

Without warning, she snuck once glance over to his table, and luckily he was conversing with his friends, not looking over her like the other day. He was laughing and smirking at whatever they were saying until Princess opened her mouth, and Bubbles clearly heard what she said.

"Hey, Butch, I think blondie over there is starin' at ya." As soon as the last word came out Butch looked directly at Bubbles with a serious face that was now drained of any humor it held just moments ago. The shy girl gulped silently and turned around just as fast.

But even so, Butch glared at the back of her head. How clueless could she be? Guess he'd have to find out, wouldn't he?

"Princess Morbucks, Butch Jojo, Bubbles Utonium, please face the front. I don't want to have to send anyone to detention." The Art teacher clarified now getting the attention of everyone making everyone snicker. Bubbles held her breath and gulped in pure embarrassment.

Still unknown by her, the green-eyed boy relaxed his body into the chair and continued to look at her from the corner of his eye, even as he laughed at something the boy next to him said. And even if he gave her the clue of being untouchable and fierce, he didn't feel that way towards her.

He felt sympathy, pity- something that's hard to get out of a boy like Butch. Of course, he didn't show it...but he had his reasons as to why he felt that way.

* * *

Buttercup scowled at the clock above the teacher's desk. Just twenty-five more minutes, and she was off to another class. Her elbows were on her desk while her arms were crossed to make an annoyed expression. First period was always the worst, literally, she would pick math over this shit of a class. Or rather the teacher. Oh, how Buttercup despised that damn teacher. If not anyone else, she was the only one that was always picked on by him. _Ugh_ , she thought out of frustration.

She bit her lip as hard as she could without drawing blood. Her first history test and she was sure she'd pass -after all, Blossom had forced her to study that night, thank goodness. She had already finished way ahead of anyone else, but she was sure she wasn't going to turn it in just yet. If she did, no doubt the 30-looking-year-old-man would give her more work to do.

She was itching to leave the class so, so bad, at least move or something instead of sitting here doing nothing. Her eyes landed in a basket near on the teacher's desk, that thing carried everyone's phone to make sure no one would cheat. That's was the only distraction she brought from home to school. That was allowed, anyway. Her hands grasped her head in complete frustration. She hated not having anything to do, and not only that -the silence in the room was practically begging to be broken by a mad Buttercup.

"Having trouble, Buttercup?" A deep manly voice said from the front of the classroom. Great, fucking great. Buttercup faked a smile in which she put no effort in. "No, sir. Perfectly fine."

All in all, Buttercup was going to avoid any more work.

Everybody turned their heads to them. Even the redhead in front of her sneaked a glance at her.

"Really? Because to me, it looks like you were looking at Ace's paper."

What?! Buttercup was one percent from utterly destroying him. "...I'm sorry, what?" She was getting all fired up, her blood was boiling beyond 100 celsius, her heart was ready to burst with bottled hatred for the teacher.

"I saw you looking at his paper, Buttercup. No denying it." He continued with a serious killer face. "This classroom is only for bright and smart students -and you are not one. I suggest you get your act together before I report you to the Principle."

Buttercup was fuming, he always accused her on everything, and believe me -she was not looking for trouble at the moment. She was looking forward to joining sports, and if the old man had the guts to actually tell the principle, she wouldn't know what else to do as a distraction from school and staying active.

"Sir...I think you're mistaken," Brick turned to look at Buttercup with a raised eyebrow as to question her actions, "I've already finished. Ace hasn't even gone past question number five." She was grinding her teeth so tightly. "And how would you know that?" That time, it wasn't the teacher, it was Brick. He glared at her and she refused to look at him. The older male smirked at Buttercup as Brick continued to speak, "Admit it Buttercup, you cheated."

The black-haired teen frowned but took deep unnoticeable breaths in.

"You're right." She admitted even though it was all made up crap. She stood up and walked to the teacher handing him the finished paper then heading to her seat but not before giving Brick the deadliest glare she could give. She didn't want trouble, for god sake's she just wanted a fresh start. And if that meant admitting to a lie, she would do it.

Brick went back to his own work as did everyone else in the class, but he was more than bewildered. He didn't expect that from her, and he hated unexpected things that gave him a bad vibe. In this case, Buttercup carried bad vibes everywhere she walked.

"One-hundred." The man said aloud, and even though he shrugged it off as nothing, he was sure it'd be one of the few hundreds anyone else has had on this test today.

Buttercup smirked to herself and looked out the window, Brick sneaking a look at her only to have her smirking back at him.

At that moment...the hatred for each other only grew.

* * *

 **Hey, so I know I haven't been uploading anything for awhile, and to be honest, it was because I was really unsure about this chapter. I wasn't really happy about it, and I'm still not, but I'd be happy to hear some suggestions from ya'll!**

 **But anyway, I'm thinking about uploading a chapter every Saturday or at least getting a decent schedule to post something, but no promises!**

 **There still may be delays here and there, but I'll try my best to upload a chapter every 1-2 weeks.**

 **Sorry for letting ya'll down! :(**

 **xXGreenHeartXx**


	5. Saudade

**One Month Later**

* * *

 _Suspicion was barely detectable -yet it found itself present to only a handful of students…_

* * *

Even though Blossom wasn't chosen to be student president she stood prideful as the vice president. The position didn't really matter as long as she got to be in student council. And speaking of, there she was in the library discussing matters that could be used to change a few things around the school to hopefully make it a comfortable environment for students to share ideas and express their interests.

But today, she was out of it.

She couldn't focus, couldn't concentrate, instead she just stared at the paper she was given like everyone else. Blossom tried to read and scan the paper to come up with the gist of it, but it was all a blur.

 _Why?_

It wasn't like her to just zone out, in fact, it's never happened before. It felt as if she was under water only hearing faint voices. She squinted her eyes to see if that would help, but alas, it was useless.

"Blossom!" A loud voice called out breaking Blossom's trance all of the sudden.

The said girl gasped as she saw everyone looking at her like she was crazy, including Boomer. The redhead girl is known as Princess, also the Student Council President once again spoke with a 'concerned' look on her face. "I called for about a minute and a half now. Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah, just...zoned out a bit. Don't worry about it." Blossom responded quickly, but no one questioned it, instead they returned to discussing whatever it they were talking about. Blossom not far behind did the same, but she couldn't help but feel dark blue eyes staring at her with a smirk. Oh, it was Boomer, she could tell.

* * *

 **xX An Hour Later Xx**

* * *

 _Eat, sleep, and rest_

Was all Blossom could think about. She didn't want to stand a minute longer, nor carry her heavy tote bag anymore. She wanted to sleep, and nothing more -and the more she thought about that, the more she craved it.

Blossom was basically fast walking down the now empty hallways trying to get to the car in which she was sure her sisters would be waiting in.

But all of the sudden, she was stopped in her tracks. A figure with dark blonde hair and blue eyes got in front of her vision where the sweet exit doors once stood. Boomer -she noted.

"Zoning out now are we?" God, she wanted to rip that shit-eating grin off his face.

"..."

"The silent treatment now? I think I'm turning out to be better at listening than you. I didn't expect to win that fast, really. But I guess the all mighty Blossom Utonium isn't as bright as her father...is she?"

The moment those words left his mouth, she froze. Her mind was void of any thoughts -something strange for her as she never had a silent mind. But all at once, even she was sure her heartbeat stopped, her breathing slowed, and most of all, she felt sick to her stomach. And only one question popped up in her mind.

...

 _How does he know?!_

Blossom visibly tensed and her jaw clenched.

 _Does the whole school know?_

"You don't know do you?"

 _He doesn't know a thing about what happened!_

"So you're clueless then…" Boomer narrowed his eyes and focused right on Blossom.

He could sense her confusion and anger, though she didn't physically show it or leave traces of it. Instead, she had a stoic face free of any emotions. Reading her feelings was as easy as reading a book, though he wasn't quite sure of what she was thinking.

"So you're giving up then?"

 _What?_

"You're going along with it?"

 _Why is he saying it like that?!_

"Not as bright as your father I see. But still...I can't help but find you completely pathetic. Giving up and defeated so easily. How helpless are you?"

 _Is this all a big horrible joke?!_

"Blossom **Utonium**...the smartest one and the more logical one of the trio...is absolutely oblivious about the whole ordeal. How clueless can you be? Or is it maybe that you're more busy about mourning and crying over something that can't be fixed?"

 _Why is he saying it like that?!_

"Get over it. Figure it out."

 _Figure what out?! There was nothing left to be sorted out!_

* * *

"She's late!" A grumpy voice broke the silence in the car. Buttercup was beyond agitated and pissed that she hardly had any patience left to spare.

"Calm down, Buttercup, maybe she got caught up in some work. She should be back any second now so don't worry!" An innocent voice ringed. It belonged to the blonde ingenue that was leaning on the side of the driver's seat, where Buttercup currently sat.

"Oh, I'm not worried. I'm pissed that she suddenly thought it was a good idea to take her sweet time! You have no idea how hungry I am, mom promised to make some spaghetti and it's probably getting cold by now!"

"...Buttercup it's like five in the afternoon, dinner's usually at seven and I doubt mom has even heated the stove yet…"

"At least a little snack would be great! I had miss lunch for detention because according to the history teacher, I missed-spelled half the words on that stupid essay I spent all night doing! And not only that, Blossom reread the whole thing and it was perfectly fine! Can you believe that piece of shit? 'Uh, hey Buttercup, you're going to have to stay in for lunch today, apparently, you forgot to double-space and use correct grammar' Was it suddenly English class now? Jesus, what a dick!"

Bubbles giggled as her sister mocked the teacher. "Haha, I guess you're right!"

"Course I am...I wish I had my schedule changed like that redheaded snob. Apparently, her schedule changed because she requested it'd be. How's that possible? I wonder which class has to carry her as a burden now?"

"You mean Princess? She has Art now. All she ever does in there is spread rumors and share gossip." Bubbles answered nonchalantly as if it was nothing but kept on going, "You do know her father is the principle, right?"

But before Buttercup could express her bewilderment, the door to the passenger seat opened and in came Blossom. She was breathing heavily like she had been running for a long time. "Sorry guys, I got caught up on some books I forgot what time it was."

"Are you serious?! We waited on you because you were reading those cheesy books of your's?! Ugh! Next time, I'll do you a favor and make you run a mile home -then maybe you won't be complaining about how physically inactive you are!"

* * *

 **xXXx**

* * *

"Thank's for the food mom!" All three girls shouted in unison.

"Anytime girls! Have a good night!" Ms. Keane shouted back enough for them to hear as they all raced upstairs into Blossom's room. "Shut the door, quick!" Buttercup urged Bubbles as they all sat in a circle on the pink bed.

"Okay so guess what?" Bubbles squealed with excitement with only ebullience filling her aura.

"What? Are you dating someone? Who is it?" Blossom questioned curiously with a slight giggle at her sister's silliness.

"No! I won the art show! How awesome is that? I didn't think I'd win since I wasn't good with oil pastels, but I won first place!" Bubbles corrected almost jumping with enthusiasm.

"Wow, good job, Bubs! I knew you could do it!" Blossom gave a closed-eyed smile as she gave Bubbles a quick hug.

"I knew you'd get first place! Way to go sis!" Buttercup smirked as she crushed her blonde sister in a bear hug.

"Anyway, I got exciting news!" The redhead happily said aloud with such joy.

"Did you get another hundred in history? Cause if it is, no one cares -we all know your only bragging. And besides, even _you_ know he's an asshole!" The black-haired girl rolled her eyes as a sign that she envied Blossom by the fact that she didn't get picked on unlike her.

"No…"

The two other siblings raised their eyebrows.

"I mean...It's _part_ of it...but that's not the point! The point is that student council is planning a December dance! How exciting is that? We can all go and hang out together! It'll be fun!"

"Really? That's great, and it's what? Only two months away? I can't wait!" Bubbles said as her eyes sparkled at the idea of her wearing the most beautiful dress she could think of.

"What about you, Buttercup?" Bubbles and Blossom inquired together.

"Well...I am planning to attend the basketball try-outs, so I hope I can make it. And if I do...I better see ya'll in the crowd! I want you guys to see how I improved my awesome moves! It'll be like old times!" Buttercup smirked with an egotistical look on her face.

"Yeah!" Bubbles started, "Just like when dad used to be the loudest one yelling 'Buttercup' every time you scored!"

Blossom's lips formed into a line as the comfortable atmosphere suddenly deceived everyone in the room.

"...Yeah….like old times…." Blossom repeated with a fake small smile. It was all fine until he was mentioned. No, the professor wasn't bad, it's just...his name brought sadness to his closest family members.

"..." No one said anything and the air suddenly seemed to turn thick as every breath could be heard.

"I'm….I'm going to go. I feel sleepy...G'night!" Buttercup called out as she walked out the door and made her journey to her own room.

* * *

 **12:24 p.m.**

* * *

Light blue eyes stared out the window and into the neighborhood. The stars were invisible as they were covered with thick clouds as well as the moon -even with how bright it seemed to glow that night.

Bubbles closed her eyes for a long moment as she relived the whole thing. If she knew it would end their 'Girls' Night' she wouldn't have mentioned him. But how can you not? Were they suppose to ignore what happened? Move on in only a span of a couple of months max? Was it that easy? Because for Bubbles, it was impossible for her to even accept the fact that tragedy had struck her out of nowhere. Was she suppose to smile and act like nothing happened? Talk to him when really she was talking to pure air?

She didn't know.

She exhaled as she opened her eyes and let a few tears drip down her rosy cheeks. Maybe she'd wish it away. Reality isn't real until you realize the truth, right? But she hasn't.

She scrunched up her nose, crossed her fingers and silently wished in her head. Wished that the reality was really real. She wished she'd wake up to Professor's breakfast filling her nose. Maybe it was possible.

Bubbles opened her eyes expecting a blurry falling star, and it was...only this star was a bright pink and seemed to go way too fast. Bubbles gasped and rubbed her eyes but it was gone by the time she reopened them.

Maybe she was hallucinating, she was sleepy after all.

But in reality, it was only going to get much worse…

* * *

 **1:13 a.m.**

* * *

The only sounds that night were crickets and the occasional dog barking from the neighborhood -of course, minus a certain redhead's exhales mixed with toxic smoke. He didn't feel like hitting the hay just yet, instead, he listened to his addiction and now, he sat on his backyard porch.

He inhaled the toxins with nonchalance while he leaned back on the wall as he relaxed. He couldn't sleep for days now, but he made sure there was no trace of his eye bags and sunken eyes -not that he had those, after all, he didn't need sleep.

Just as Brick exhaled and closed his eyes for further nature therapy, he sensed a presence next to him though he didn't bother opening his eyes to see who it was. He already knew who it was.

"Your back already?" He questioned, his masculine voice tainting the silence.

"Yeah...I start on Monday. What do you think? He told me the plan already and I think it's a pretty good one!" A feminine voice met Brick's ear while her pink eyes stood out from the night.

"I think you should stay out of my fuckin' way." Brick answered rudely, but he could tell she remained unfazed by the giggle she let out.

"You never change, do ya? Same old Brick I saw a year ago. Anyway, it's freezing out here...I'm going inside." She stood up and as she opened the door a stern voice stopped her.

"I mean it. Stay out of my way. I don't need you in Boomer's or Butch's life. Get lost... and while you're at it, tell the old man to get a real job, we don't need his bullshit right now."

The girl chuckled taking it as a bad joke, "You know...Brick...That's impossible...You already agreed-"

"I didn't agree to anything."

"Hmph…" And with that, she stepped inside but before she closed the door she smirked and turned to him, "But you did Brick. That's what being at the wrong place at the wrong place get's you in. _Big Trouble_ …"

This time he didn't argue, instead, he closed his eyes once again. She was right -whether he liked it or not. It was a fact he had to face now. He was automatically added to the plan the moment he decided to eavesdrop. And now...he was going to pay the price.

* * *

 **So here's the next chapter! I think this one came out more interesting with all the foreshadowing and stuff. What do you guys think?**

 **I did rush in this one too because when I wrote this yesterday I realized that today would be Saturday and I had to get it done fast -speaking of, if guys see any mistakes please notify me, I'll try to fix them.**

 **Some of ya'll are probably thinking 'weren't there more chapters in this one?' And to answer that, yes there were -if you guys didn't read the author's note before chap 4 came out, it basically said that I was having trouble coming up with a plot but I managed to come up with one which also lead me to delete some chapters since they wouldn't be needed anymore.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and for all the support! Please R &R!**

 **I hope you guys have a great morning/afternoon/evening/night! :D**

* * *

 **xXGreenHeartXx**


	6. Sphallolalia

**xX Monday 5:00 A.M. Xx**

* * *

"..." Blossom sat on her bed, slouched and hugging her knees. She didn't say anything nor committed to any movement -almost as if she was frozen, yet her hitched deep breaths gave that away. The day was very young as the sun had yet to even peak through the horizon, the crickets chirped their own song, and the silence was too very deafening. Though she stood in the same spot for an hour and a half by now, it felt as if it was only a second ago when she awoke from her third nightmare of the night.

Her eyes were slightly red, sunken, bags had ruled under eyes by then, and still, she felt very awake with little energy. Blossom had cried in her sleep and even as she woke up, but it seemed as if her tear limit hadn't been reached yet. Her skin was boiling to the touch, her heart seemed to be winning a race competition, and sweat seemed to be covering her like a new layer of skin.

She refused to go back to sleep and instead suffer the consequences and show severe fatigue rather than relive the horrible life-changing moment. It was enough experiencing it once, now it was one too many times. Her once silky soft hair, damp and stuck to her delicate and sweaty face.

The redhead girl coughed and choked on her spit as she continued to cry with melancholy and agony. She wished she could cry out and scream her pain out, but she didn't bother. Her screams were held inside and lumps formed in her throat begging her to yell. She covered her mouth with her hands and suffered muffled yells. Her eyes shut and thousands of tears poured down her cheeks and onto her hand.

Between her body and her knees was the picture she most valued, she most cherished. The professor seemed carefree and his calming smile seemed reassuring -deceiving for such the cause of suffering. The pain his picture alone, inflicted Blossom with great pain as her heart squeezed with excruciating pain.

* * *

 **xX 6:30 A.M. Xx**

* * *

"..." Blossom served herself some coffee and quickly sat down skimming over her math notes. She was dressed in a simple white sweatshirt, not too baggy, a pair of grey jeans and some Taylor chucks to match. She really wasn't in the mood for anything, her patience thinner than the skin of a tooth, and to make it worse -a migraine seemed to be hammering in her head. The girl was well aware of her worsening condition, but she was also aware of that math test today -though that wasn't what concerned her, surprisingly. She could always do it tomorrow and still ace it.

But she could lose her attendance high score. Asides that, she also didn't want to stay at home all day and mourn -a little bit of exercise would be appreciated as well as some new knowledge than laying around.

Blossom sighed in frustration as she couldn't concentrate and gripped the handle of the cup tighter and wished she could just shred everything she held, though obviously, she was against taking anger out in violence, she'd rather pick a good book, and snuggle on the living room loveseat with some hot chocolate.

"Hey, Bloss, are you ready?" A blonde teen appeared beside Blossom. The girl giving her sister a reassuring grin as she also glanced at Blossom's notes which were more scribbly and more explanatory than that of her own.

"...Yeah..." She answered not completely concentrated.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the test, but at least I'm not in AP. I don't even get the simple stuff in the regular! But anyway, Buttercup said she'll just go with Ms. Keane once she finishes her English essay...so we can go ahead and head out...if you're ready that is?"

"Yeah sure..."

Bubbles noticed Blossom hesitating before she got up and grabbed the keys and exited out the door, tote bag in hand.

Bubbles stared at Blossom as she made her way out with killing silence. The look of vagueness made itself present in her face as to question her sister's mood. And as much as she wanted to blame the bags under her eyes as the cause of Buttercup's loud snores, she knew she wasn't right.

The said ingenue grabbed her backpack and before she ran out the door she shouted a loud, "Bye mom, bye Buttercup!" And with that she ran out and sat in the passenger's seat next to Blossoms, the silence making everything awkward.

* * *

Green eyes followed a white car as it moved farther away from the driveway. She quickly dialed a familiar number waiting to facetime her best friend knowing he should be waking up to a funny ringtone and not only waking up himself but his whole house littered with teens and empty to spilled alcohol.

While he had the time of his life on that Sunday night, Buttercup had tried to finish her English essay that she was supposed to do with her partner, thankfully Mitch, but unfortunately an asshole to not help her -not that she'd expected he'd help, but at least a little research about William Shakespeare would have been greatly appreciated.

 _Ring Ring_

Even after a couple other tries to try to get ahold of her dear friend, it was to no avail. "Ugh, that son of a freaking- ugh nevermind. Mitch better have a good fucking excuse, dammit!" Buttercup cursed as she ran her fingers through her messy lob. She quickly grabbed her black backpack and her heavy drawstring bag that carried her equipment and clothes for basketball tryouts. She sprinted out of the house hoping to make the run to school and not take a tardy from the royal douchebag in first.

Yeah, she told Bubbles she'd hop in with Ms. Keane, but she was still sleeping, and it was her only day off from the noisy office. So, Buttercup chose to let her be and go on her own -though if she knew Mitch wouldn't be picking up after 15 missing calls, she'd probably go with Blossom and Bubbles. But nothing had ever worked out in the end, at least anything involving Mitch and his bullshit of excuses.

The only way she had a minimum grade of B- in English was because she'd always get help from her smart sister and sometimes when she wasn't in the mood to write anything, she'd trick Blossom to do it for her. Yeah, she'd feel a _little_ guilty, but buying her one of her new favorite novels always made up for it.

* * *

"Dude, where have you been? There's only a minute till the bell rings!" A brunette with messy hair called Buttercup out as she entered the class with a sweaty face and taking rapid breaths as she tiredly made her way to her own desk.

The girl narrowed her eyes at her best friend, "Do you know how many times I called you? Fifteen fucking times, Mitch! Fifteen! The least you could do for me after completing the whole damn essay by myself is giving me a freaking ride! Ugh, you're such a moron!"

Buttercup tried to kick him even punch him as hard as she could, but Mitch was already used to how she threw punches and kicks, so he simply dodged. "Hey, Buttercup…" Mitch tried to stop her but it was useless. Again, he tried.

"Buttercup! I have to tell you something!" But she continued thrashing around.

"Buttercup! Listen!" Mitch caught her wrist, a serious expression plastered on his face.

But before either could continue, a male sat in front of Buttercup catching both teen's attention. Brick. The green-eyed girl frowned in distaste and sent a dirty look towards the said boy.

"What the hell do you want?" Buttercup growled while yanking her fist out of Mitch's hand.

Brick glared at Buttercup, and not long after, he switched his position so he was sitting backward in his chair still looking at Buttercup.

"Still looking forward to joining the basketball team, I see." Venom dripping from his tongue. Red eyes glaring into her own green ones. Mitch sighed and decided to leave the two alone and converse with other male friends.

"Why do you care? Maybe you should stop getting into my business and start turning that ugly face of your's and face someone else." Her comments still snarky as ever.

"I think looking at you and your pathetic state is rather more interesting Buttercup." He smirked as he saw a confused look on her face which was evanescent. Quickly disappearing.

"Listen, Brick, I don't know what you're saying, but as far as it concerns me, I don't really care. I prefer you take those lousy comments to someone who cares such as you and your gossip clique." She looked away with arms crossed and focused on other people.

"Hn." He rolled his eyes and eyed her carefully. The same bright green eyes, the same pout she'd always put on, and her smooth black hair messy as ever, though grown a bit to her shoulders.

He always admired her braveness, despised her obliviousness, loved her courage, and hated her stubbornness. He didn't really care for her, he never did, but sometimes, if he looked long enough and studied hard, he saw a beautiful girl in his eyes. A frown almost always decorating her appearance, and yet -she still managed to look breathtaking.

"Stop staring, god, you're so weird." Her lips moving as she spoke quickly snapping Brick out of his little world.

"I'm not the only one staring. I've seen you staring a couple of times too. Sometimes licking your lips and even biting your bottom lip." He smirked as he got a reaction from her. He still disliked her none the less, but he enjoyed teasing her.

"What?! When? Because the only time you seem to be attractive is when that mouth of yours isn't moving and you're actually doing your work."

"So you admit it. I'm attractive. I'm flattered but I'm afraid you're not my type. I like my women with a bigger-"

"Shut up, Brick! Go tell someone else who actually gives a shit!" Her cheeks flaring with his favorite color.

"Don't you? I mean you always seem to be blushing when I look at you." Brick brought out his index finger and poked her cheek which was immediately slapped away. "Like right now. Just admit it, Buttercup, you have the hots for me, don't ya?" His teasing was followed by his laughter.

"You know what?" Buttercup looked him straight in the eye and leaned in, in a threatening way.

"Hm?"

"Go fuck yourself."

But before he could answer, a hand slammed itself on Brick's abandoned desk. The sound getting the attention of the two and some surrounding people.

"I assume, you were doing your work like you were supposed to, right Buttercup?" A female voice said as pink eyes glared at the said female. Buttercup noticed bags under her eyes but didn't question it.

"What are you doing here Blossom? I thought you had, what? Journalism? Agriculture?" Buttercup rolled her eyes with a sour look present on her countenance. _Don't tell me she too got her schedule changed._

"Agriculture. Anyway, I trust you to take care of your work. Now...um...Berserk?" That name made Brick snap his eyes to the girl behind Blossom. Long dark red hair, bright pink eyes with menace spelled in them.

"Yeah? Don't worry, I'm not violent, it's just a name!" The girl smiled happily while looking at Blossom with optimism. It was fake, though it was believable it almost threw off Brick for a second.

"Okay...anyway, this is your first period. Mr. Goslee should be here any minute now. He'll tell you where to go next, hopefully."

"Thanks, Blossom, I appreciate it!" Berserk grinned and slipped past the two and sat in an empty seat behind Buttercup. Blossom nodded and took off to her own class.

Buttercup shifted uncomfortably as Brick seemed to be having a staring contest with the girl behind her. And as tension started to rise, the teacher came in, thankfully, but still kind of unfortunate.

* * *

 **xX 6th Period Xx**

* * *

Bubbles waved goodbye to her friends and made her way to AP English, the only class she shared with both her sisters, sadly Princess, Brick, and Butch -though she had as to no clue as to why he was in AP- and surprisingly the new girl. Berserk. She seemed nice, deemed by Bubbles.

She sat in her usual seat next to Blossom, something she was very grateful for. She could always ask Blossom if she had a question or if she didn't understand. Though, Buttercup wasn't as lucky as she was placed next to Butch. Bubbles would always muffle a laugh when those two argued about something useless, but frown when Princess would sneak a dirty look at her to which Brick would see and look at her too, but never bothered to care.

"Okay, now that we're all settled in, please be quiet. I'll call your name and you'll hand me your essays. If you suddenly remembered that you forgot it or didn't do it or left it at home -please be ready to take a zero as a test grade. Now, let us begin." He cleared his throat.

"Blossom and Princess!" Both girls stood up one giving the essay and the other notes to accompany it. "Thank you very much, young ladies...I see your grammar is outstanding, and it includes the facts I was looking for...However, you didn't seem to cite your information. You could be plagiarizing if not stated clearly where all this information came from. Minus 20 points."

Blossom looked surprised and was red from embarrassment when she heard snickers and giggles. She was about to protest, but decided against it and went back to her seat. She sighed and continued writing notes from the top of her mind. Bubbles smiled apologetically and patted Blossom on the back.

The rest of the class continued that way until everyone took out their own hamlet books Mr. Grander was kind enough to pass out yesterday saying they'd continue reading today after the essays.

Bubbles took out her own and opened where her bookmark was placed. But instead of following along with the rest of the class she looked at the girl in front of her. She seemed familiar as if she'd seen her before, but part of her didn't agree. She thought Berserk was nice and kind- she was, Bubbles could totally agree, she's spoken to her and it was almost as if they'd been friends for years, but that didn't stop a cold dark feeling that sparked in her belly everytime they conversed with one another.

Bubbles brushed it off and decided to focus on something else and looked around the room. That is until it landed on a particular boy -Butch. Last week, they've spoken, not a rude conversation as you'd expect. He seemed pretty chill and relaxed compared to how he dressed, acted, and spoke. Almost like a different persona that Bubbles had found herself being friends with.

So when her curious eyes caught him, he smirked and returned to his book. No, not because he was teasing, nor because he caught sight of her beautiful figure -but because another figure seemed to call out her name but she seemed to deaf until Blossom shook her arm.

"Bubbles!" The teacher frowned deeply at the said girl as she shrunk under his glare with redness rising in her pale face.

"...Sorry, Mr. Grander. It won't happen again…"

"I hope not. Now, would you please read act two, scene two, line 1286 through line 1288?"

"Oh um...sure…'F-For if the sun...breed... _maggots_? In a dead...dog? Being a god kissing carrion...have you a daughter'?" Bubbles questioned herself while reading. Most people laughed and chuckled, but she only paid attention to Butch who laughed a little while snickering at Bubbles. She laughed herself although a bit nervous and embarrassed. Especially if the loudest laugher was her own sister who was practically trying to cover her laugh in her hands.

"Thank you Bubbles, though next time please do not stutter." His comment reddening the blonde even more.

"Y-Yes sir!" She replied once again stuttering.

Once the class returned to reading, she hesitantly turned to face Butch one more time seemingly not having enough trouble to throw herself at. The two locked eyes until he scribbled something on a piece of paper before showing it to her.

' _You're an amazing reader ;)_ ' It read earning an offensive look from the girl but then smiled it off. She turned to her seat and scribbled neatly on her own paper.

' _I don't see you doing any better…_ ' Bubbles chuckled as he raised an eyebrow questioning her playfully.

The class continued like that, never boring to either of them.

* * *

 **xX 30 Minutes Later Xx**

* * *

"Okay, we're nearing the end of class, would anyone like to go over anything or have questions?" Mr. Grander asked though it was completely futile as everyone was either talking loudly or laughing along with their friends. Bubbles smiled to herself knowing she spent the last minutes trying to hold in laughter she had kept not very well hidden but enough to not alert the teacher once more.

"Quiet now! Would anyone like to share their favorite line with the class? If not, I'll just have to pick before anyone gets out of here!" The teacher's deep voice quieted everyone.

Bubbles scanned the classroom for anyone but panicked when she saw no one raising their hand meaning there might be a possibility that she might get picked. She didn't pay attention so if she did get picked again, her cheeks might as well stay a rosy red permanently.

"..."

"Well then, let's se-"

"Mr. Grander, I have one." Butch rose his hand speaking to the male though his focus was entirely on Bubbles.

"Oh, then go right ahead…"

"...'Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; But never doubt I love…" His dark green eyes solely on Bubbles.

"Great one, Mr. Jojo!" Butch smiled as Bubbles blushed, but her eyes and her facial features suddenly seemed serious, her eyebrows furrowed.

' _Jojo? As in...Mojo Jojo?_ '

' _Butch Jojo...the supervillain that once threatened….Townsville?_ ' She gasped, her eyes widened as if she figured something obvious for the first time.

' _No, it couldn't be...right? Maybe I miss heard it._ '

 _Ring_

The bell rang and out dashed Bubbles desperate to get away. She pushed people and when she was finally out she ran to her last period. ' _How could I be so oblivious?! I have to tell Bloss and Buttercup after school!_ '

* * *

It was finally the last class of the day, only this time Blossom would be having the class with Mr. Henderson -teacher of AP math. Not only that, Boomer had that class too. But Blossom was lucky to have him sit across the room from her. She sat in her seat and took out a chapter book she had checked out the library earlier.

Since she last talked to Boomer, she had tried to avoid him countless of times, and normally, right about now would be the time he'd make his way over to her.

But today was different. Today, he decided to stick to his clique of friends but he didn't seem to be interested in the conversation. No, he was talking to a redhead -both seemed to be serious about something. Sometimes stealing glances at Blossom who couldn't care less. Instead, she read her book in her own corner which wasn't hers the moment another redhead sat beside her. This time, it was Dexter.

The one kid that didn't bother to take notes, nor listen, yet -surprisingly not surprisingly- he still aced the class with top scores. Only problem? Blossom was tied to him. If he scored a hundred on the midterm you could bet thousands that Blossom would also get a hundred. They were basically the same in everything -They were quiet, smart, logical, almost emotionless, and even stoic. The way they talked, to the way their handwriting was, was a little bit different.

But they never talked to each other. They didn't acknowledge either of their existence in any way, shape, or form.

Blossom sighed and leaned her head on her palm. The headache she held for half the day started to fade-thank god, but she was positive she could be developing a cold. She wasn't in the mood for anything in particular, so until the teacher arrived, she decided on a quick reading session.

Boomer retired his gaze at Blossom and focused his eyesight on the female before him. Berserk was always a pain in the ass for him, but he wouldn't say that in front of so many people and ruin his facade when he knew Berserk was purposely trying to get on his nerves.

"She's decent I guess. I wouldn't say nice catch though. She seems...hmm...too nerdy. I thought you'd go for those slutty ones." Berserk started with a smirk.

"Got bored with them I guess...what did he want?" Boomer stated eyeing Blossom carefully, though his ears listened to Berserk.

"I assume you can guess yourself, otherwise I wonder why you're even around nowadays."

"Unfinished business? He doesn't know when to stop, does he? He doesn't know his place nor does he realize he already lost...pathetic really."

"I don't agree, not like we ever would. But anyway, I was thinking about getting closer."

At this Boomer looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "How so?"

"Keep friends close, and your enemies closer, ya know? It's not like they'd suspect anything. They didn't even suspect the whole ordeal. Who stupid are they?"

"Enough for you to go unnoticed. But I wouldn't recommend it. I suggest you keep your hands off them."

"And I suggest you keep quiet and not start anything fake. You're already in the plan and I expect to see you go through with it. Don't mess this up, Boomer." Berserk threatened to which Boomer responded with a scowl.

"I didn't agree to this. If anything, blame Brick. He got me and Butch into this mess and he'll get us out of it before you even act upon that old woman."

"That old woman you're talking about is going change everything, Boomer. It's going to make that trio of losers go into depression. It's going to end his revenge, and I'll be free to do all kinds of destruction. Don't worry, you'll be free to join me if you ever feel like starting a riot."

"I don't think I want to live in a rotten cell inside bars."

"Shocker. Because before you turned all goody-two-shoes you sure knew how to handle anyone that touched or even looked at you wrong. You remember that old man you kil-"

"Enough!" Boomer almost yelled catching some questioning glares. Blossom turned his way but went back to reading once her eyes landed on him. He growled under his breath as soon as everyone went back to their own business.

"Listen Berserk. I may have been robbed, threatened, and injured people without thinking. But I'm not a murderer. The only murderer in here is you because when they find out the truth you're the one everyone's going to be pointing at so don't drag me into your bullshit!"

Berserk smirked but left to her own seat in the front once the teacher came in. Boomer too, sat in the front next to Berserk. His gaze still on the redheaded beauty reading a book.

"Okay, class, today you're taking the nine-weeks test. I hope you studied hard. Please grab a paper and pass it down. I hope you do your best!" Mrs. Henderson smiled happily.

Blossom started right after but not before stealing a glance at Boomer who was already staring at her with an emotionless face until he turned to his own paper.

* * *

 **xX 15 Minutes Later Xx**

* * *

Almost everyone was done, actually nevermind. The whole class was done compared to who long other regular math classes took -but this is AP. An advanced class with harder problems that the teens had no problem solving. Blossom first one to be done though it was uncertain because the moment she stood up was the moment Dexter and Boomer stood up.

Everyone scattered to find their own friends as some free time was available. But of course, Blossom stayed put and continued reading. That was until someone poked her shoulder from behind her, so she turned. Only to find a smiling Boomer.

"...Hmph...Leave me be, boomer -I don't need your nuisance bothering me." Blossom turned back around but before any more reading could be done Boomer somehow ended up squatted beside Blossom and looking at her with a cheesy grin. How he got there in less than a second was beyond her, she just wanted him gone from her personal space bubble which was ready to pop any minute now.

"Want some company?" He questioned as innocent as ever. Though Blossom grimaced at his usual charming persona.

"Tch..no thank you. I prefer to read by myself."

"You should be grateful you know?"

"And why's that?"

"Any girl would be dying if I ever even gave them this rare chance."

"I bet they would, Boomer. Not only would they be dying, but they'd be running everywhere just to get away from someone like you. Someone that thinks that playing with human feelings and emotions seems to be the answer to any of your rotten wishes. You're a cruel person -I pity the woman who decides to marry a pig like you."

"I don't take just any woman, Miss. Utonium. I like those who are smart, logical, and beautiful. Those who have the guts to go against me. Someone like you."

Blossom hid her blush as she brought her book closer to her face. She wasn't speechless but she didn't speak either.

"Did I make you speechless?"

"No. I just don't feel like wasting my time talking to you." He stifled a chuckle.

"Have it your way then. Go on. Continue reading." He urged her as he took a seat behind her. Blossom rose an eyebrow but did as told. Finally, but before she could as so much as read a whole paragraph she felt a tug on her hair to which she whipped her head quickly to face the blonde male.

"What. Are. You. Doing?"

"Braiding your hair, duh."

"Stop."

"No."

Blossom frowned deeply and clutched her long auburn hair and sliding it over her shoulder mumbling inconsiderate words under her breath. She snorted at his stupid tactics before slouching and concentrating as much as she could.

"Blossom!"

"..."

"Blossom!"

"Tch…"

"Blossom!"

"What?! What could you possibly want, Boomer?!" Blossom turned around and looked ready to tear his head off.

"I just wanted to get your attention, Bloss."

"Congrats, because you did. Now stop bothering me!" She turned back around and whispered to herself, "Idiot."

"What was that?" Boomer cupped his ear as he lifted his feet onto the edge of the desk.

"Idiot!" Blossom shouted sourly at him.

"Beautiful." Boomer winked while biting his lip.

"...What?" Blossom blushed harder.

"I said. You're beautiful. Pretty. Breathtaking. Attractive even. Throw in se-" Before he could finish, his mouth was covered by Blossom who was blushing madly and very much embarrassed.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Anything for you, m'lady." He said as held Blossom's hand in his.

Blossom rolled her eyes and ripped her hand away from him before his mouth could kiss it. She grabbed her book and bag and walked out of the classroom. Probably going to the library or something.

"See...how easy it is?" Berserk suddenly sat beside him.

"I wasn't following the plan."

"Either way, keep doing whatever you're doing."

"This isn't to help you. It's to help myself."

"I see. You _and_ your pathetic self. Are you going to throw her out in the end? Break-up in the middle of the hallway? Spread rumors? Maybe cheating? Humiliation?"

"Don't worry about."

"Of course. You were always good at handling ladies."

* * *

 **Hope you all liked this chapter! Please continue to R &R to show your support! :D**

 **This chapter was originally finished on Thursday, but some emergencies caught up with me and so...you know the rest.**

 **But I know I did a VERY crappy -shitty even- job at editing this one because I just skimmed over it and right now I just want to sleep. It's like 12:05 A.M.**

 **Anyway, that's all, thanks for reading!**

 **Oh, and Happy New Years! I hope ya'll have fun on the first of January!**

 **Have a great day and remember to smile :)**

* * *

 **xXGreenHeartXx**


	7. Tangible security

**xX Saturday 4:14 a.m. Xx**

* * *

Licking her lips as she silently concentrated, Blossom carefully coated her lashes with mascara and added lip gloss to her lips. Her hair placed in a messy ponytail as she didn't find the energy to really brush it out or add any nourishing minerals to it. Her outfit consisted of a loose white shirt, black leggings, and white converse, along with a small necklace.

Yawning, she grabbed her tote bag that now had a half-finished book, her phone, and her wallet which only held 20 or so bucks. Quickly whispering a goodbye to her most treasured picture on her nightstand, she skipped downstairs where she was met with a bright smile from her mother.

"You ready?" asked tiredly but enthusiastically.

Blossom smiled back, "Yeah, and thank you again! Sorry for making you drive me there at this time!"

"It's fine, sweetie, just remember to be on time when I come to pick you up."

"Okay." Blossom walked out of the house with Ms. Keane and both got into the older woman's car. The lady started the engine and backed out of the driveway careful not to hit the girls' car. Blossom had decided not to take the car in case Bubbles wanted to go somewhere without having to borrow their mother's, or if had to go somewhere all of the sudden.

"Promise to be careful? You'll have me worry even if you come home with a small scratch." Ms. Keane started with a small grin tugging at her lips with a small chuckle.

Blossom laughed lightly while examining the very early daybreak. The sun not even touching the horizon filled with silhouettes of buildings: only its bright orangey color spilled the sky, but most of it was pure blue with illuminating stars to decorate its void.

But even so, with the calm and reassuring aura, the red-head was starting to think twice about the whole 'field-trip' thing now. Maybe going on the student council field trip to the great outdoors near the end of Citiesville -which was the next town from there- wasn't such a good idea. She didn't really embrace the fact that she was leaving her sisters and her mother alone, even if it was only for a day.

' _Everything should be fine…_ ' Blossom thought trying really hard to love the idea of going to the great outdoors. But what if something happens? What about the perfect attendance she planned on completing without absences? Surely this wouldn't count, it was a school trip after all.

' _Nothing to worry about! Bubbles and Buttercup are old enough to take care of themselves!_ ' Her nerves worsened at that thought. Are they really going to be okay? Have they grown enough common sense to be aware of the right and wrong things to do? Bubbles -as naive as she is- wouldn't be so stupid as to commit idiotic and unholy acts, right? Buttercup, she was a handful with a stubborn personality that would easily get her in trouble -but she _should_ be smart enough to choose the right choice. _Hopefully_.

' _It's only for two days! I'm sure they'll be just fine! I'm just overreacting!_ ' She wasn't so sure as she was yesterday when she hundred percent confidently said 'There's nothing to be worried about, things will turn out to be alright!'

Blossom sighed biting her bottom lip and played with her fingers. She was mentally beating herself up, she didn't want to spend her life worrying. She wanted to enjoy her teenage years of what was left of it.

Or was it maybe…..she didn't want to be alone? Perhaps the loss of a loved one made her overreact about her other only family members' whereabouts.

Blossom closed her eyes. She had already lost her first love; her unforgettable father that soothed her cuts, open wounds, gave her unconditional love, gave her plenty of attention, and supported her actions. He was there when she was suffering emotionally, and physically.

He gave her the motivation that seemed lost nowadays, and most of all; he was someone she could always rely on and depend on. She had taken him for granted, and now she was lost without any kind of hope to get herself to move on because even if she convinced herself hard enough to believe that she was happy, there was always that dull excruciating pain in her chest that reminded her ' _It was your fault…_ '

She didn't know what to believe anymore. Cry and let everything out thinking the pain would go away only to end up drowning in an endless abyss of pure salty tears? Keep everything bottled up and sustain all the grief and sorrow to keep it from showing her true depressed colors? Have faith that God would rescue her from her reality and expect blinding light at the end of the tunnel?

No…

"Blossom!"

She needed to stay strong…

"Blossom!" A loud and clear voice spoke with worry laced in them.

"Blossom...sweetie…" A woman's voice ushered.

Slowly the said girl's eyes opened getting used to the small sun's rays. Fluttering her lids repeatedly, she yawned and stretched her arms and legs a bit. Taking in her surroundings, she was in a car that was parked in a parking lot that was unfamiliar to her.

"We're here...You were asleep almost the whole ride here. And...you're crying…" Ms. Keane's voice became softer and more serious as she wiped her daughter's tears away.

"Huh?" Blossom furrowed her eyebrows completely confused, but it was true. She touched her cheek and felt the wet drops of tears that had escaped her eyes-most probably from what she now assumed, was from her nightmare.

Ms. Keane stared at her daughter with worry written on her face. "Are you okay, honey? If there's something wrong, you know I'm always here for yo-"

"I know...I know, it was just a bad dream, I'm just a bit stressed from school is all…" Blossom said in a hoarse voice that sounded as if she had just cried for hours at a time. She looked at her watch on her wrist. 5:03 a.m. it read, and as always she had made it on time to the instructed place.

"I'll get going now, thanks again, mom. I'll be here again by Monday at 5:00." Quickly waving her mother goodbye along with a goodbye hug and kiss, Blossom grabbed her tote bag and walked outside where other student council members walked out of the school bus. The type of transportation Blossom didn't want to go in.

She didn't want to sit in an uncomfortable seat all by herself with loud songs and chatter filling the enclosed space, that would be a pain to Blossom. Having to withstand such energy at that hour in the morning was like having a concert inside a sleeping lion's den. So of course, she asked her mother for a ride.

She got out of the car and as soon as she did she immediately regretted her clothing choice. A warm sweater would have been a good idea along with some warm boots. December was fast approaching, though Blossom didn't mind, she loved the cold weather. But her body protested as she was fighting back the urge to shake and chatter.

She walked up to Princess who smiled at her but was then replaced with a confused look.

"Blossom aren't you cold? Did you forget your coat?" Princess was answered with a nod.

"Yeah, I thought it was going to be warmer here, guess not. Anyway, should we get going?" Blossom questioned trying hard to not chatter or shake.

"Yeah, anyway, Mr. Brown?" The royal girl spun around and faced the agriculture teacher that would be the supervisor of the group along with Mrs. Julie who taught journalism.

"Yes, Princess?" The male teacher answered with a polite smile.

"You didn't mention how much it'd be for entrance…" The girl's voice trailing off as she pointed to the sign next to the entrance. It read ten dollars per person -half of what Blossom had. Blossom frowned internally and slightly pursed her lips externally.

"Oh yes, the fee was on the paper I handed you all on Monday," Blossom hadn't even taken a second to fully scan it, "It came with the costs of the entrance fee, the lunch fee, and a tent fee." Mr. Brown ended with a bright smile as Princess tried to remember the words that the paper had held.

She too had not paid much attention to the paper, but she had brought more than enough money. Heck, she could cover for at _least_ five people free of charge for two days -but she was obviously not that nice. Princess would most likely spend her luxurious money on souvenirs and such, maybe even extra food, or in her case; a whole full-course buffet or maybe an expensive, elaborate, and elegant table d'hote? Heck, throw in a midnight snack if you want.

Though, the other redheaded girl was internally panicking. She hadn't brought enough money, the lunch fee _and_ the tent fee could probably ten dollars each. She was short by ten bucks, though at one point, she also wanted to buy souvenirs...

Rethinking everything over, and possible ways to pay everything (which there was none), she decided on a quick plan. Sneaking in could be a way to save ten bucks, this would only leave her to pay for a small meal, and for a tent to spend the night with another female student or by herself. But twenty bucks would surely only last for a day. Maybe, she'd have to leave out the souvenirs, or just not have lunch at all. Still in denial of not having enough green paper, she took her wallet out.

While she was doing that she didn't notice a certain male walk up behind her, but it was when he pushed her shoulder roughly that she looked up and it was as though she suddenly got a taste of a bitter lemon. _He_ was also one of the reasons why she didn't climb aboard on the yellow bus.

"Hurry up, you're going to fall behind." Boomer said, his back facing her though his face was turned enough to eye her.

Blossom sighed and bit her lip. Skipping meals and missing out on souvenirs shouldn't be so bad. But if she wanted to preserve as much money as she could she might as well start.

"Say...Boomer?" Blossom hesitantly asked and sprinted forward to where he was currently walking.

"Hm?" He looked drowsy and his messy hair made him somewhat more attractive. His half-opened eyes now focusing on the crowd ahead of him.

"Do you...happen to have...ten dollars lying around?" Blossom blushed in embarrassment and turned to look at the scenery around the parking lot.

"Nope." Boomer bluntly said before yawning and approaching the entrance. Blossom glared, still flaring with red.

"Ten dollars please?" The lady behind the small glass said. Boomer passed the woman a ten dollar bill with his finger sneakily sliding in a quarter. "Such a fine woman like yourself is worth more than a mere ten bucks." He smirked and walked off with the rest.

Blossom grabbed a ten dollar bill and slid it towards the woman who seemed to be blushing slightly from Boomer's comment.

"Thank you, h-have a nice day."

* * *

By morning the sun wrapped around CityVille with sufficient warmth, but by night, the dropping temperature made everything outside cold to the touch. The cold breath of mother nature didn't hold back through Blossom's thin small tent. She could feel goosebumps adoring her arms and legs. Her blanket, which was provided for her by the park supervisors, was warm and comfy enough, much to her liking.

To add to the comfiness, the only thing that would actually make her night was a small book to read before turning her flashlight off, which was also provided without cost in case someone needed to make their way to the bathroom during the night. Her soft rare pink eyes skimmed over the printed words, her mind making a whole other world where the characters of the book interacted.

She could have kept reading if it wasn't for a rustle that seemed to come straight from outside, a few meters from her tent. Blossom wouldn't be surprised if it was a few boys out there pulling pranks on most snoozing students. But just as quickly as that thought hit, footsteps were heard walking by. This time, a little freaked out, Blossom turned her flashlight off. She's seen this too many times in horror movies, but the curiosity to see who it was peaked her interests.

Quickly wrapping the blanket around her, grabbing the flashlight, and slipping her shoes on, she unzipped the tent and stepped out. The eerie sounds of the night shot fear up her spine immediately making her regret her decision. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward and hurried to turn her light on.

Gliding the light over the woods briskly, she found nothing which made her much glad. Ready to turn around and going to bed as fast as she could seemed appetizing to her, but not too long after, a hand grabbed her.

* * *

"What are you doing out here?" A familiar voice grabbed her attention. Blossom was suddenly aware of who it was, and her struggle to catch her breath didn't mask her sour face. Anger took control of her kicked the male, where? She didn't see over the darkness.

"You scared me! And what are you doing out here?" Her voice made it obvious she was annoyed.

"Minding my own business until you went out asking for detention." Boomer said walking farther into the forest.

"What? I was simply investigating, Boomer."

"So shining the light in everyone's tents with a possibility of waking everyone up wouldn't earn you detention?"

Blossom sighed with defeat and decided to walk with him. She wasn't that close to completely shutting off for the night. "So...where are you going? I assume you're not on a quest to find the perfect piss spot like a dog, right?"

Boomer smirked and grimaced at the same time. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "No.." He yawned, "there's a cliff nearby. It's supposed to be a stargazing area for tourists, but Mr. Brown prohibited anyone from going. Guess he didn't want to risk someone stupid from falling off the railings."

True to his word, the trees cleared out slowly and showing off a wide clear area. Boomer sat down on a nearby bench and out of his jean's pocket, pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Blossom stood there bewildered and confused. She never expected someone like Boomer to ever agree to a slow death.

His blue eyes looked at her with a raised brow. "You sitting or not?" Blossom hesitantly sat but she turned her head. Her knowledge of secondhand smoke was enough for her to avoid inhaling it.

Silence, a comfortable one, settled itself, but it didn't last long.

Boomer leaned his back on the bench and closed his eyes. "I only came for a quick smoke. You should go back and sleep."

Blossom would have agreed, but something told her not to leave. She hadn't felt this calm since she's come. The costs, the stress, and the inability to participate in paid activities wasn't something she enjoyed.

But that night...the stars were inviting and soon she found herself lost in them.

Boomer, however, was in deep thoughts and had a troubled mind. He crushed his cigarette and looked at the sky. He didn't feel calm, he didn't feel great...he felt guilty, angry, and unsettled.

He didn't want to go back home, back to a place he most dreaded, the place that made him feel the most guilty. If he could, he'd stay here in the woods staring at the night sky every chance he'd get.

It wasn't until a blanket landed on his face that he came back to reality. He took his hands from under the blanket and rubbed his face as if just waking up. "Thanks…" Boomer said and took the whole blanket.

"Not the whole thing, idiot, I'm cold too!" Blossom sprouted with annoyance.

But the most unexpected thing happened. Her body was pushed onto him where he soon wrapped part of the blanket onto her. His chest was warm despite being in cold for long. His arm around her shoulders.

"...If this is one of your tricks to try to charm me with that fake side of your's, it won't w-"

"It's not." He simply said and closed his eyes. "It wouldn't work on you anyway if that's what you were going to say." He didn't bother saying anything more.

Blossom, who soon felt too tired to even question his off attitude simply leaned in and let her mind take over.

About half an hour or so had passed before he was absolutely sure Blossom's consciousness was gone. He looked at her face. Her peaceful image made him feel ashamed. Regretful. _Sorry_.

* * *

 **This was originally going to include all 3 of their perspectives, but I cut it short. :P**

 **Should I keep it as one perspective per chapter or all 3 as usual? Review your opinion if you want :)**

 **Once again, sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes, I tried my best to edit this... T.T**

 **Anyway, have a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening/night!**

* * *

 **xXGreenHeartXx**


End file.
